oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shark
Sharks can be obtained by cooking a raw shark on a fire or cooking range. They require level 80 Cooking to cook and heal 1600 life points each. Sharks are fished with harpoons which requires 76 Fishing, but they can also be fished bare-handed which requires a Fishing level of 96, a Strength level of 76, and some completion of Barbarian Training. Raw sharks can be caught at most net/harpoon fishing spots; some locations are the Fishing Guild, Catherby, Burgh de Rott, Rellekka, Jatizso, and north-west of the Elf Camp. Sharks can also be foraged by granite lobsters, a level 74 Summoning familiar. Sharks give 110 Fishing experience per catch and 210 Cooking experience when cooked. With the new Constitution update, sharks will only heal the full 1600 life points at 80 Constitution or higher. They will heal a max of 1264 at 79 Constitution, and less than Monkfish at lower Constitution levels. Players never stop burning sharks (even with cooking boosted to over 100) unless they are wearing Cooking gauntlets, in which case sharks stop being burned at level 94 cooking. Using cook-all, a full inventory of sharks (28) can be cooked in 68 seconds, as they take 4 game ticks each to cook. Each inventory will give up to 5880 cooking experience, and that number is guaranteed at 94+ cooking with cooking gauntlets. Banking times vary, but doing full rounds in 75 seconds (7 second banks) will result in 282,240 cooking experience in an hour. Sharks are very useful when inside the Wilderness, as they restore 1200 - 1600 life points and only require one inventory spot. For many players, it is a common practice to fill their inventory with sharks prior to entering the wilderness. Sharks used to be the most popular food for members, but with the introduction of the Living Rock Caverns and rocktails, their use for PvP has greatly decreased. Although rocktails can restore more life points (up to 260 more), some people prefer sharks because they are easier to get and a cheaper alternative. Players may occasionally get a big shark while fishing. These can be hung up in a Skill Hall in player-owned houses.You need 76 construction to make this trophy and also the big shark itself. Dropping monsters |} Shark spots Cap'n Arnav Sharks are also visible swimming around Cap'n Arnav's island (locked chest random), though they can only see the shark's fin. All 4 of the sharks have different examine texts: "Selachimorpha.", "Sleek, sinister, silent and shark-shaped.", "Ooh, look, a floating fin." and "Like a dolphin, but considerably less cute." Trivia *Before 2007, the price of sharks was fairly stable at about 1,000 coins each. However, real-world traders and macroers catching sharks brought the price down to as low as 400 coins each in the summer of 2007. In 2008, sharks were around 800 coins each. After trade balancing updates macroes and bots were no longer useful and because of this the shark supply declined and the price increased. The popularity of PvP worlds increased the demand for sharks even more. This combined with inflation from drops on PvP worlds and brought sharks to around 1,500 coins each. The price of sharks then fell as supply caught up with and surpassed the demand of player-killers, causing the price to drop yet again. By February 2011, the price of sharks had fallen to nearly 500 each, with the re-release of free trade. In May 2011 the prices for cooked sharks were at a stable 410gp for a long period of time. After the Bot nuke update, the price of sharks skyrocketed as bots could no longer fish them, but dropped slowly as bots made their way back into the game. *Before the release of the Grand Exchange, Edgeville was a popular spot for buying and selling sharks because of its proximity to the wilderness, it was used until the closing of Bounty Hunter Worlds, because many PKers ran out of food and couldn't be bothered to go to the Grand Exchange. *Sometimes the price of cooked shark greatly surpasses the price for raw. Due to this, they are commonly used for cooking to make a profit. (Beware of losing some of the investment to burning.) *At 99 Cooking, you may burn one out of 9 sharks without using cooking gauntlets. *During the cutscene in Monkey Madness with GLO Caranock and the Foreman, if you look to the right of the boat you can see some sharks swimming in the water - the exact same ones seen during Cap'n Arnav's random event. *During the Evil Bob random, if you have a cooked shark in your inventory and try to uncook it, it tells you that you need "40 uncooking level". *Brugsen Bursen in the Grand Exchange says that shark was once 5 coins only. de:Hai nl:Shark pl:Shark es:Shark fi:Shark